User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, no one is safe. You will all be receiving critiques. But before we start, Sasha Velour please step forward... You decided not to submit and for that reason, you are automatically in the bottom 2 for this week. You may leave the stage. For the rest of you, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alaska Thunderfuck Nicholas: Your club concept wasn't my favorite, I liked that you chose to do something that connected with Alaska, but I felt like the quality of your submission was lacking. You poster was really boring and basic and it was probably the worst one of the bunch. I liked that you had a concept and stuck to it till the end, even though I hated it and would never visit your club. Your club looked matched your concept so that was good, but I wish it was a full body look. I liked your runway, but I also wish you found a full look for it, cause I'm sure there is one out there. Overall, you were outshined a lot tonight and you've been safe in the past couple challenges and I would really like to see Episode 1 Alaska from now on, cause Episode 2,3 and 4 Alaska aren't gonna cut it for All Stars. Chi: Your club theme was solid, and your advertisement was funny. It got a little raunchy towards the end but you committed to the concept and it wasn't too messy. The snake theme was a little predictable but for this challenge it worked fine. Your club look was cute, and I honestly loved the Lil' Poundcake club kid look. Your club poster was SO basic, and you were way behind the other girls when it came to design. But overall I enjoyed your club. Roxxxy: First off I want to recognize how much you have improved since last season, but your club was mediocre for me, it fit the theme but it was definitely overshadowed by some of the other clubs. Your poster was boring and looked like you did minimal effort but it worked with your theme. Like your poster I liked the description but again you were just overshadowed by some of the other girls tonight. Your club look matched your club perfectly, you look good but I can only see from the waist up. Your club kid looked was one of the best tonight in my opinion but I wish I could see the whole thing. I can see that you're trying consistently but every week you just fall a bit short. Next up...April Carrión Nicholas: You really brought it tonight. I'll start off with you poster, which was really polished and amazingly edited. It was my favorite of the night. I loved how you described your club, and although it was missing humor, it was definitely polished and well written. Your cocktail and entertainment were brilliant and I loved your concepts and ideas. Your club look matched really well with your club and I loved the look itself. Your club look was weird, but I actually really liked it. It's totally club kid and once again you nailed it. Everything you did tonight was polished and sprinkled with finesse (I think I've said that before), and I am so proud of you. Keep up the good work! Chi: With your club I can tell you put in the most effort out of everyone. Your poster was AMAZING, it looked professional and it really made me want to go to your club! If I'm honest, the humour in your advertisement was lacking, but because you were fully committed to the theme and you had such a strong concept, it wasn't that bad. I loved the amount of content you packed into your club without overdoing it. You club look looks expensive and it went well with the theme. Your club kid look was really... weird? It wasn't giving me club kid... but I really loved it! You did something different and I think you nailed it. Overall this was an outstanding week for you, great job. Roxxxy: Yikes! You did that! After those two safes I can tell that you're very motivated. Your poster was my favorite of the night, it was edited so well and looks like a real flyer. Your description was kinda messy but you described your club in a comedic way which kept my attention throughout reading the whole thing. Your club look was perfect, not only do you look stunning but it matches your club theme amazingly. Your club kids look was also good, it was very unconventional drag, overall amazing performance tonight. Next up...Kameron Michaels Nicholas: After you've slayed so hard in week 1, 2 and even won Ep 3, I was really expecting a stellar performance in such a crucial challenge, but what I got was a failed kid's party act. Your club didn't scream night club at all, in fact, I don't know if I would call it a club. Your poster wasn't really all star worthy to me, it was really sloppy. I liked that your club look matched your poster exactly, but that was one of the only positives of your performance tonight. I really liked your club kid look and I thought it was a smart choice for this runway and you definitely redeemed your Season 3 look. Overall, I was not happy with your concept tonight. Chi: Your poster was fine... but compared to the other girls it just looked sloppy. It definitely didn't make me want to go to your club. Your overall club concept was solid, but I feel like you put way too much effort into areas that were less important. And as a whole, your club just seemed too childish. The party was over at like, 12:30. That's when you should leave and go to a much better club, like April's. Your club look was fantastic and went with the theme PERFECTLY. Your club kid look was super cool as well, but I think where you fell short was in the base of your concept. Roxxxy: After your amazing performances the last three episodes I expected nothing else but what is this. The ad is not bad and I actually like the editing but this is not a club that I can't see anyone going to but kids. Your description was very well written but it was so boring, I felt like it went on for way too long, I get a long description but nothing in it was keeping my attention. Your look matched very well but it's just to childish for a club. Your club kid look was not bad at all, you defiantly redeemed yourself from last time but it's just not enough to bring the rest of your performance up. Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: Tonight there were a lot of positives as usual, but more negatives than we've seen from you this entire season. I'll start off with the positives. Your club poster was great, it was really polished and I think you did a great job of editing it. Your ad was really funny and I liked your out of the box concept and the was you connected that with your cocktail and entertainment. Your club look was really good and I loved that it fit the theme really well. I think your runway is good, but it's borderline basic. Now to the negatives, I think your club poster could have fit your theme a bit more. It had a bunch of extra things that I didn't quite understand why they were on there. Your ad too me didn't represent your club as an actual night club. Overall, in my opinion your club was like a runway look that didn't fit the theme. The concept was great and it was the funniest one, but I wasn't getting night club. Chi: Your club was honestly really stupid... and I loved it! Your poster was kind of messy but it was hilarious. The advertisement was literally the dumbest thing, but the jokes you threw in there were gold. I loved your white theme and the club gown you chose went well with it and it looked beautiful. Your club kid look was KIND OF club kid, but it was definitely gorgeous. Once again you did a great job and I don't want you to stop anytime soon! Roxxxy: Again you brought it but I don't really know if it's enough. Your club poster was kind of messy but I don't really see a connection to your club. Your description was so funny and my favorite one to read but I can't see this club being a real thing. I loved the activity though that was really funny. Your club look was beautiful but your club kid look was a different story. I kind of get what you were going for but it was just ugly but overall good performance...again. Next up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: I'll start off with your poster, I thought you did a good job of editing it and it very much looks like an actual night club poster, but I think the colors were a bit distracting. Maybe if you picked 2-3 colors then it would've been fine. Your club look matched your theme and although I think it's quite basic, I think you look great. Your club ad was short, but it gave us what we were looking for. It was very much like an actual night club and I think you did one of the best jobs of actually making your club seem like an actual club. Your runway is definitely club kid and although the quality is kinda eh, I still really like that look. Overall, this is a huge step up from anything you've done so far and I really hope you just keep on improving! Roxxxy: Your cover was very well edited, I could definitely see this as a real advertisement, the color of the words was a bit much but that's about it. Your description was short but it gave me the overall idea of the club and kept my attention. Your club look is gorgeous and fits the theme of neon perfectly. Your club kid look was kind of ugly but at the same time that's kind of what I'm looking for, good job especially after these past three episodes. Last up...Ophelia Overdose Nicholas: Ok so, last week you were in the bottom, and unfortunately I feel like this week will be no different. Your club concept didn't really shine through your entire performance and too me it seemed like a worse version of Alaska's. Your poster was really messy and there was just so much going on and on top of that the shape of it was quite unflattering. Your club ad was not inviting as well. I didn't quite understand or follow along with what you were trying to sell and overall it was a miss for me. Your club look was sexy, but it wasn't really BDSM, but it was more like soft and sensual. I really liked your runway look, from afar it looks plain, but close up the details are great and it was definitely club kid. Overall, another bad performance from you and just like with Alaska, I would like to see the Episode 1 Ophelia back, or even better how about the Season 5 one. Roxxxy: Your poster was pretty messy and it's hard to see cause of the text color being very similar to parts of the backround. Minus the gramatical mistakes your description wasn't that bad. Your club look though didn't remind me of your club, she's half naked and that doesn't mean BDSM. I wish you would've chosen a neon look since you mentioned that the club is decorated in lots of neon furniture. Your club kid couture didn't give me club kid either, I was really surprised on your runways since usually you slay them. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... April Carrión, Naomi Smalls Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Kim Kardashian You're safe. Alaska Thunderfuck Being safe is not going to cut it, but for now you are safe. Which means... Kameron Michaels, Ophelia Overdose, Sasha Velour I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 3 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Cocktail Dresses. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Naomi Smalls You're a winner baby! April Carrión You're safe. Naomi Smalls With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Naomi: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Sasha Velour As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts